Sandy Cheeks
Sandra "Sandy" Cheeks (July 11, 1973 - July 14, 2017) is a female squirrel from Texas (Houston) and she is a close friend of SpongeBob SquarePants, is into karate, she wears a helmet and astronaut suit to get oxygen and has a heavy southern accent. She is the tritagonist of the show. She played bass guitar for the American-South African band Blue Ink and is the lead vocalist/lead guitarist for the side-project band World of Fire. Personality Sandy spoke with a heavy southern accent, as she is from Texas, and uses typical southern slang words and phrases. She is very fond of her homeland and its culture. Sandy has been shown to be very proud of herself and almost vain. Sandy is one of the most intelligent and level-headed characters on the show. However, she is known to act without thinking. Sandy is also very athletic. She and SpongeBob share a favorite pastime of karate, and frequently fight each other for fun. The karate they use appears to be stylized to fit that of "play karate", as they both mainly fight with chops and kicks in a cartoonish manner. She also enjoys extreme sports and thrill-seeking. She is also the babysitter of Gary in the series Gary The Snail, and so far Gary likes to say "She's real boring". She may have a hidden crush on SpongeBob. This is supported by Sandy's pregnancy in SpongeBob n' Stuff's And a Nappy New Year!, though it's implied they split up before the events of The SpongeBob n' Stuff Movie, where SpongeBob falls in love with LightBob and she doesn't mind. However, in Warriors of Bikini Bottom, she dates Tupac and in the events of A Cat Named Kenny, it is impied she has a crush on Benny in Kenny VS Benny. She and her family moves in with the Fetons when her Treedome was cracked in Squirrentons. She wears a wetsuit with a helmet, and a flower on top. Whenever in the Treedome, Sandy always wears a purple bikini which always the audience. She is friends with Jervis Tech , and they went to school. She made her main appearance in the episode Attack of the Squirrels from SpongeTales where Sandy and the rest most stop the Squirrels from taking over Bikini Bottom. Sandy played Violin as seened in Bikini Bottom Academy and Bikini Bottom High. She got turned into a baby in Squirrel Sitters. Although she is shown to be smart most of the time, in, the Gary The Snail, episode she does not understand a very hard math problem that Doctor Freaky can understand. She was a captain of the Whales Unit in CoD:NT.In another universe,she became a gangster of Bikini Bottom Killaz. She also wrestles in a company named WWC (formerly WWA).With the WWE style of former world champion Jeff Hardy, who was Sandy's childhood wrestler. Education South Houston Elementary (Kindergarten to 3rd Grade) (1992-1995) Bikini Bottom Elementary (3rd Grade to 5th) (1995-1998) Bikini Bottom Jr. High (6th, 7th, 8th) (1998-2001) West Houston Middle (Half of 6th only) (1998 or 1999) Bikini Bottom High (9th-12th) (2001-2005) Bikini Bottom University (College) (2005-2009) Karate School (ages 8-12) (1995-1999) Bikini Bottom Science School (Kindergarten to fifth grade) (1992-1998) Birthdays Friends *SpongeBob *Patrick * Tupac *Mr. Krabs *Timmy *Squidson * The Notorious B.I.G * Big l *Squidward * Bugz *Gary *Pearl *Danny (one-sided) *Sam (one-sided) *Vicky *Bossquirrel *Marcus (above water) Enemies *Plankton *Udon *Danny (one-sided) *Sam (one-sided) Discography With World of Fire: * 2005 - Reign of Terror * 2007 - Dirty Minds With The Infection: * 1989 - An Old Friend * 1991 - Self-Titled (Wince album) * 1993 - The Mike Richards Demos * 1994 - Vaccine Slaughterhouse * 1995 - A Number of My Lifes * 1997 - ''Traffic Jam'' * 1999 - Disparate Realms Demos * 2000 - Disparate Realms * 2002 - Self-Titled * 2003 - Disparate Realms II '' * ''2015 - Greatest Hits * 2015 - Magic Tricks: The Infection Documentary '' * ''2017 - War Against The Russians (Live EP) * 2017 - The Piece Of The Action trilogy (Vol. 1: Piece Of The Action/Vol. 2: Love-109/Vol. 3: Legend of the Realms) Death (In Blue Ink's Timeline) Sandy Cheeks died at the age of 44 on July 14, 2017 just several days after her birthday and after she overdosed on heroin and cocaine multiple times during the 2017 Vans Warped Tour. The band released the statement on the day she died. "We are deeply in shock that our longtime bass player Sandy Cheeks passed away this morning at 9:46 am. She will be heavenly missed by our band members." Gallery Sandy cheeks-ride.jpg|Sandy in MuscleBob BuffPants|link=Sandylatin Sandycheeks.jpg|Sandy Makes her first appearence in Tea In The Treedome and last none.. more coming soon|link=53 Sandymoon.png|The Moon|link=Moon 212px-Jenny.png|One of her friends Tumblr lt3g7bAy9I1qef9m9.jpg Abysslogo.jpg Sir Sandy.png RunSandy run.png Sandyinc.png SB.Sandy.002.4c.jpg SpongeBob-SpongeBob-SquarePants-786200 445 339.jpg Sandra Cheeks.jpg Sandy.png Sandybio.jpg Sandy-doing-deadlifts.png S1E01C-TeaattheTreedome_0002.jpg 290px-Sandy_Cheeks.svg.png|Sandy's rough drawning in Pressure. SCOoHS.png BOiHtD.png Sandy Butters.jpg Sandy Getting Excited.png Sandy 2.jpg SandyKarateatHighSchool.jpeg Sandy Icon.jpg Category:Characters Category:Already Existing Characters Category:Females Category:Squirrels Category:Browns Category:Adventures From The Deep Blue Sea Category:Adventure's From The Deep Blue Sea Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Basket Sponge Category:Basket Sponge characters Category:SpongeBob n' Stuff Category:A Cat Named Kenny Category:Land Creatures Category:Sandy Adventures Characters Category:Awkward, Octopus characters Category:Squid Vs. Squid Characters Category:Squidward vs. SpongeBob Characters Category:Awkward, Octopus Category:Krabs VS. Plankton Characters Category:SpongeTales Category:Bikini Bottom Academy Category:Main Characters Category:SpongeBob: Infection Category:SpongeBob: Infection characters Category:Cheeks Family Category:Revolution Zero Category:SpongeBob: War For Bikini Bottom Category:SpongeBob: War For Bikini Bottom Characters Category:Sandy Adventures Category:SquarePants Family Category:Sandy Into the Abyss Category:Sandy Into the Abyss Characters Category:The Sponge Show Category:The Sponge Show Characters Category:FlyerTV Category:Flyer Studios Category:Luis TV Category:Reckless and Retired Category:Reckless and Retired characters Category:Plankton Lives with the Raw Category:Full House SpongeBob Category:PLWTR Characters Category:Kingshire: The Movie Category:Magic School Category:Magic School Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Devon's Friends Category:The Battle of the Cartoons Category:Deceased Category:Deceased Characters